And she would breathe the life back into me
by AmyHale
Summary: Derek and Addison's story based on the song "What a beautiful day". AU: Derek wasn't absent and nothing that happens in Grey's Anatomy happened.


**Day one**

It's simple, it's clear like water. He was walking down the road to get to his car when he saw her, she was talking at the phone while sensually eating an ice-cream.

He heard her cheerful voice as she overtook him. Derek stopped, grinned, and then followed her, no more thinking about his family reunion that evening.

The moment he saw her putting her cell back in her bag, he quickened and softly touched her on the shoulder.

She stopped, and for a moment her smile faded, though a slight track of curiosity remained in her eyes.

"Hello, I'm Derek Shepherd. I was walking and I huh, saw you." he said in a very clumsy way.

Addison smiled. "Hi Derek. I'm Addison. Nice to meet you, I guess." she tried to hide a little laughter.

"I was wondering if maybe I could have the honor to take you to lunch sometime." Derek said, gaining again his confidence.

"Well, I think we could to that, sometime." Addison answered.

"What about tomorrow at noon? I'll meet you right here?"

"Tomorrow? Yeah, it should be fine. See ya, then."

"I'll see you." Derek said walking away towards his car direction.

"Derek?" Addison called amused.

"Yes?" he stuttered.

"What if we need to cancel? You don't have my number, and I don't have yours. It would suck, wouldn't it?"

"Um, yeah, I guess..."

"Here." she said, taking a red pen out of her back and writing the number on his right hand. "You better call me."

"I will."

She smiled again, and left satisfied, leaving a stunned Derek behind her.

**Day two**

"So, where are you taking me to lunch?" she asked the moment Derek arrived, with the same look she had the day before when he had introduced himself.

"Right there." he told her with a small smile, pointing to a tree at the park. It was a very big oak, with a bench in the nearby. A really nice place.

"Oh. Okay."

"I have sandwiches, fruit, and home-made cookies." he showed her the pick-nick basket he was holding.

"You bake?" she asked surprise.

"_No_. My mom does."

Addison laughed and brushed his hand.

**Day fourteen**

"Did you like the movie?" Derek asked her as the walked out of the cinema, and took her hand, softly.

"Umm... yeah." she said.

"You didn't see a single scene." he chuckled. "You were too scared."

"I wasn't scared!" Addison exclaimed as Derek did his best not to laugh.

"If I wasn't selfish, now I'd say that I'll never take you see an horror movie again. But I am... and it was really good when you drew nearer to me and buried your face in my neck. So..." he was in front of her now, and he raised her face with his fingers, so that their eyes could meet.

"I really like you." he whispered.

"Mm-mm." she said, letting both of them get lost in the kiss that was about to start.

It was soft, gentle. Sweet.

Their very first kiss.

_**xxx**_

"_Okay, say that again. I don't believe you."_

"_Shut up, Mark, there's this girl, and she's amazing. She's different from the others. This time, I'm really falling for her."_

"_Oh Gosh, Love stole me my brother." Mark mumbled, secretly happy for his friend. "What is she like?"_

"_Well, her name is Addison. I never heard it before, but I think it's regal don't you? She's our age, and has this perfect long blond hair. And her eyes are gray and so big. I like 'em. Her body... well I'm not telling you much of this, but it's... wow. And she's also a good kisser."_

_**xxx**_

**Day sixty seven**

"Hi." Derek said when Addison opened the front door. She wore a T-shirt and some shorts, and a pair of black thong. "Mmm... what did you want to talk about?" he asked then, sure that the answer would have been 'I'm breaking up with you, Derek.'

"Oh, nothing. I wanted to tell you that I love you!" she exclaimed happily before embracing him.

"And you say it's nothing." he mumbled, still a bit stunned, in her loose hair.

**Day one hundred and sixteen**

"I like it." he told her, while they were lying on the bed one evening. They had rent that apartment one week earlier, and now they had finally moved in.  
"What? The house?"

"No. Being here with you." he answered, kissing the top of her head.

"Mm-mm." she closed her eyes to feel the moment better. "I like it too."

"Addison, do you have plans for the future?"

"Yes." she slowly answered after thinking for a moment.

"Tell me about them." he said in her ear.

"I want to... to become a surgeon. An OB/GYN. And I want to be good at it. And I want... to be with you for as long as it's possible. For as long as we're both happy and in love with each other."

"Do you want kids?"he asked.

"Yes. Do you?"

"As long as they're yours, woman." Derek grinned, and she kissed her, rubbing her shoulders.

**Day one hundred and eighty nine**

"Where the fuck have you been?" Addison angrily asked him the moment he steeped in the apartment.

"I-I told you. I was with Mark."

Addison rolled her eyes and ran her hand through her now red hair. "Really? So what was I supposed to think when Mark came here and asked me about you?"

"Oh."

"_Oh?_ You lied to me Derek! Where were you? With another woman? Because that's what everyone in my shoes would think!" she yelled exasperated.

"No!" he exclaimed horrified, and tried to take her hand.

"You know what? Forget it. I don't wanna talk to you right now." she told him, and she left.

"ADDISON!"

_**x**_

When Addison returned home about three hours later, the apartment was completely full of red and white petals, and there were candles everywhere.

"Derek..." she began; he was next to the couch, smiling at her.

"I wasn't with Mark, and I shouldn't have lied. I wasn't with another woman, I could never do that. I promise you I will never ever do something like that, nor give you any reason to believe it. I just wanted to surprise you... Addison, you're the love of my life. I've known you for six months, and I now it's not a big time, but we live together, we want the same things. We understand each other. We love each other. So, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Derek, eh, I..." she stuttered, swallowing, with tears in her eyes and down her cheeks.

"Just say yes." Derek walked over to her and took her face in his hands, giving her the best kiss they ever shared.

_**xxx**_

"_No! I can't use those words!" he complained, and Mark next to him burst into laughing._

"_Come on man... you had a great idea! I mean, a song for your wedding! It suits you two just too much."_

"_Okay. God, it's tomorrow. I'm getting married tomorrow. We need to hurry up."_

"_...What about this? I sing and you try to find the right chords. Listen. 'Addison Montgomery, I met her in the summer, she; she was...' something. I don't know how to continue." he looked at Derek._

"_I got it! 'She was cutting up a very dead body... And in her eyes I saw my life, I knew that she would be my wife, and she would breathe the life back into me...' What do you think?"_

"_Perfect. It's not how you met, but it's a reference to med school, so it's perfect."_

_**xxx**_

**Day four hundred and eighty two**

"And now, Addison and Derek, I want you to make your vows." the priest said.

"Derek, when I met you I couldn't imagine you would be, one day, my husband. Then, you captured me, and I found myself unable to live without you by my side. Now I know that I want to give you everything. Love, honesty, trust, comprehension. Everything. Most of all, I give you today my heart, so that you can preserve it for eternity." she gave him the ring, looking him in his eyes with a bright smile. She was beautiful.

"Addison, if I think about the day we met, I can tell that I knew. Even after those simple five minutes, it was clear in my head that I would be falling in love with you, that I would marry you one day. You're everything I could dream of, probably more than I deserve, but all I need. And I promise you to be always a faithful, respectful husband, to love you and to put your needs before mine, because you're the best thing in my life and I will never, ever, be willing to let you go." he made the ring slide on her forth finger, thinking that he was the luckiest man on earth.

"And now I pronounce you two husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

And that, that was the best wedding ever.

**Day seven hundred and sixty one**

"Is he already here?" he screamed, entering in the hospital room where his wife was.

"Not yet. She's nine centimeters." he was told by a nurse.

"Honey..."

"Ouch! Derek, I hate you!"

"No you don't baby." he smiled softly. "Relax, in a blink of an eye our baby boy will be here." he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Contraction hurt really bad." she complained. "Ohh!"

_**x**_

Half an hour later...

"Okay, ten centimeters!" the nurse, Dr. L. Nelson, told them.

"Start to push."

"I'm here, honey, not going anywhere." Derek whispered holding her hand tighter.

"AAHH!"

"Push! Push!"

"I can see the head! I see the head Addie, it's amazing!"

"Almost done, he's almost here." the OB/GYN said.

"He's here!" Derek exclaimed when the baby cried, and Addison raised her head to see.

"He's perfect. Everything is good." the doctor said, handing him to his parents. "Have you decided a name yet?" he asked.

"Jason Derek Shepherd." Addison softly told him, still not looking up from her newborn son.

_**xxx**_

"_Derek!" Addison hugged him when she saw him entering their bedroom. He held two years old Jason with an arm, and his jacket with the other. He was also thinking that his life was so wonderful that he couldn't wish fro anything else._

"_I'm pregnant again!" she chuckled, throwing away her husband's jacket and putting his hand in her belly._

"_Wha- Oh My God!" Derek made Jason sit on the bed and he hugged his wife, kissing her on her neck over and over again._

_Here, __now__, his life was complete._

_**xxx**_

**Day eighteen thousand two hundred and fifty three**

"Come here sweetie. Look."

Seven-year old Alice joined Addison on the couch, where she was looking at some old photographs.

"That's from my wedding day. It was fifty years ago."

"You were really pretty granny. I like your dress."

"Thank you sweetheart. One day you will wear one even more beautiful."

Alice giggled, and Addison gave her a little kiss on her cheek.

They turned when they heard someone entered, and they smiled at Derek, who held by his hand four-year old Grayson, Jason's son and Alice's cousin.

In the other hand, Derek had a big bunch of spectacular flowers.

"Happy golden wedding, my love." he told her as he kissed her.

_**xxx**_

_**Day one, I thank God I said hello on Fifth Avenue.**_

_The end!_

**A/N: So, I hope you like it, because I really enjoyed writing it, and it also took me a lot! :D Oh, And in the beginning I made Addison blond because it's Kate Walsh's natural color, and I think that Addison's not a natural red-head. Well, anyway.**

**Review!**


End file.
